Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine is one of the main protagonists in the Resident Evil series. She appears as a member of S.T.A.R.S. and then later fights zombies and bio terrorism. A senior member of S.T.A.R.S. belonging on the same team as Chris. Jill has also resigned from S.T.A.R.S. in Resident Evil 3 Nemesis and temps to escape from the t-virus infeacted town known as Raccoon City. She runs into Nemesis a B.O.W. weapon from Umbrella Corp. Jill has escaped from Nemesis a cuple of times but until she infeacted by the t-virus when Nemesis implanted a tentigle in her arm. She also meets a memeber of the U.B.C.S. Carlos Olivera. After hearing about a missile about to be launched and destroy Raccooy City they escape but before Jill could escape Nemesis appear one last time and the final battle starts and ends with Jill as the winner. Jill made a appearances in Resident Evil 5 with Chris Redfield her partner from the original Resident Evil. In Resident Evil 3 Nemesis if you find a dress shop key you can dress her up in her costume from the original Resident Evil and theres a dress for her with a red wig where she can drees up as Regina from the Dino Crisis series. Jill has appear in the second film Resident Evil Apocalypse and will reappear in the fourth film Resident Evil Afterlife. Personality Numerous official documents, including her character file found in Resident Evil 5, highlight Jill's unrivalled ability to remain calm under extreme conditions, while the manual for the remake of the original Resident Evil says that her quick thinking has kept herself and her comrades alive on numerous occasions. Her profile in Resident Evil 3 describes her as cheerful yet determined, with a strong sense of justice, while her involvement with S.T.A.R.S., a BioHazard Containment Unit and co-founding, high ranking role within the BSAA show her years of commitment to stopping bioterror and fighting for peace and the protection of innocents. Jill is a loyal partner and friend to her fellow soldiers, particularly Chris Redfield. Her entire involvement in the Il Veltro conspiracy began through her search for Chris when he was reported missing. During the raid on Spencer's Estate, she proved that she was even prepared to give her life to protect Chris and stop hated enemy, Albert Wesker, when she tackled Wesker out of a window and over a cliff edge as he prepared to kill Chris. When she was taken by Wesker, Jill was experimented on and brainwashed by P30 which took a heavy toll on her physically despite granting her super strength and agility. Against her will, Jill became loyal to Wesker and Excella assisting them in their plans and even going so far as to infect innocent lives with the Uroboros virus. Despite being used as a puppet, Jill was responsive and only spoke when necessary. She carried out her objectives without question. Eventually, she did manage to fight back her brainwashed state thanks to Chris' voice calling out her name, but the effects of P30 proved to be too powerful for her to resist. Regardless, once Chris and Sheva freed her from Wesker's control she soon came back to her senses and aided them in their fight against Wesker. Being partners since at least 1998, they seem to share a very strong bond revolving around their partnership. History In Resident Evil 3 she fought Nemesis who stalked her 11 times and finally destroys it. In Resident Evil 5, Jill is declared dead. This is because she and Chris went into Spencer estate to look for the Umbrella founder Ozwald E. Spencer but Albert Wesker got to him before they did. Wesker beats Chris and Jill, in a last effort to save Chris, pushed Wesker along with her down in the bottom of the mansion. She then returns as a brain washed servant to Wesker, but is freed by Chris and his new partner, Sheva. Leaving them behind to confront Wesker by themselves, Jill fainted as a result from being freed from the control device. She is woken up by Josh Stone, whom he recognizes her immediately, and gets paired with him to escape the Tricell facility. Project X Zone Jill makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character who is partnered up with Chris. Crosspedia Entry A member of the anti-bioterrorism organization "B.S.A.A." Has partnered with Chris since their time together in S.T.A.R.S. After working with him to resolve the "Mansion Incident" on the outskirts of Raccoon City, she headed into Raccoon City itself in order to investigate Umbrella, the company apparently pulling the strings. She has been a member of the B.S.A.A. since its founding, along with Chris. She also played a central role in the incident aboard the Queen Zenobia, ultimately destroying the organization called Veltro and those backing them. Jill has a strong sense of justice, superlative physical capabilities and a solid understanding of the sciences. Skilled with a lock pick, she has also been known as the "Master of Unlocking." Gallery Jill.png|Jill as she appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Jillvalentinedevice.jpg Jill_in_Battlesuit_Render_1_by_MusashiChan69.png concept11.jpg jill-bsaa.jpg JIll_Valentine_(RE5).png Jill_valentine_plays_piano_by_zsdsre-d3g6db1.jpg Desperate_Escape_Jill_4_by_tonywonyrony.jpg|Jill fainted as a result from being freed from the control device. Jill Valentine Resident Evil 3.jpg Jillvalentine-projectxzone.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance 9b061634fb5bdbeb030b3cbdef029870.jpg E39b388e7c4aea1b86e056d905abd09.jpg Jill Valentine Original Game.jpg Jill-mvc3.jpg MVC2 Jill Art.jpg REJillSpecialOutfit.png Y854f4a0a8206928918a.jpg Z (2ryrt).jpg Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cops Category:Serious Heroes Category:Capcom vs SNK Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Archenemy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Independent Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Big Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Final Girls Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:In love heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mugen Heroes